Chapter 4/Rescued
(Federation space, Starbase 39-Sierra) The Enterprise, Aventine and Intrepid are next to the starbase along with a fleet of Starfleet, Klingon, Romulan, Andorian, and Cardassian ships. (Starbase corridor) John is walking from the infirmary when Typhuss walks up to him to have a word about what happened on the moon and the time he was blaming himself for crashing the shuttle. John can I talk to you says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Sure Typhuss I was just gonna ask the same thing John says as he smiles at his friend. Typhuss looks at him. I shouldn't have blamed you for crashing the shuttle, I'm sorry John says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. You were right I could of picked a different moon but in the situation I had to set down on that moon oh and B'Elanna was lecturing me on how much work her team will have to do to repair the shuttle and replace the nacelle on the port side John says as he smiles a bit. I hate that damn moon and the damn aliens, Ellen, me, Sarah, Lois, Chloe and Amanda have had recurring nightmares related to the alien says Typhuss as he looks at John. I wonder why Starfleet hasn't quarantine that system John says as he looks at Typhuss. I don't know I just know Starfleet keeps away from that system says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks out the window at the Fleet. I submitted my report to Admiral Janeway on the situation hope that was ok John says as he looks at Typhuss. Its fine, Kathryn has security clearance to look at the data on the aliens and anything else related to the alien says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Also I talked to Ezri on how she got that shape charge and according to her you authorized her to have it on board her ship to use in case of a dire situation John says as he looks out the window then at Typhuss. What's your point says Typhuss as he looks at John. No reason just wanna know that's all because not all ships aren't equipped to handle those things John says as he looks out the window. Then Typhuss changes the subject and thinks about when John was about to sacrifice himself. Typhuss look I know I acted out back there when I was about to go out there and fight those Xenomorphs John says as he looks at Typhuss. There was no way for you to fight off that many Xenomorphs they would have killed you says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. At least I wouldn't go down without a fight John says as he looks out the window. Typhuss laughs a bit and looks at him. Well I have to go see Kira, she is somewhere around here says Typhuss as he looks at John. I think I saw her in the mess hall grabbing a bite to eat she said she misses the food she had on DS9 and wanted to see if the starbase's replicators could replicate Bajoran dishes John says as he saw Typhuss walking away. (Mess hall) Typhuss walks into the mess hall and finds Kira sitting at a table. Typhuss walks over to the table and sits down next to Kira. Hi Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She gets up and hugs Typhuss. Thank god you're safe Kira says as she hugs her husband. Yeah, I missed you says Typhuss as he kisses Kira on the lips. As their talking a Xenomorph appears and starts killing the starbase personnel and then snatches Kira and kills her in cold blood then tackles Typhuss down and opens its mouth. (Deck 7, sickbay) Typhuss gets up from the biobed with a neural stimulator on the side of his forehead as he looks around the area and sees John, Sarah, Amanda, Ellen, Chloe, and Lois when Doctor Crusher walks over to him he looks at her. You were out like a blown warp reactor when we crashed the second time Lois was able to keep you alive until the Enterprise was able to beam us up John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at John and asked about Lois being snatched. Where's Lois says Typhuss as he looks at Lois. I'm right here Typhuss Lois says as she looks at Typhuss as she limps over to him. I want to see Kira, where is she says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. She went to get some sleep I can call her if you want me to Typhuss Beverly says as she looks at him. Do it, Beverly says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. Kira Nerys please report to sickbay Doctor Crusher says as she tapped her combadge. On my way Kira says over the com. Kira walks into sickbay. Hey there sweetie how you feeling Kira says as she looks at her husband. Tired, very tired, I missed you says Typhuss as he hugs Kira. She hugs him and then kisses his forehead. I'll let you get some sleep Kira says as she looks at him. I don't have to stay here, do I Beverly says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly.